Glass Beach and Hidden Emotions
by foxsoldier
Summary: narusaku just getting started R&R [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no 'own' due wish

Takes place after the 3 years away with Jiraiya before he returns to the leaf.

Chapter 1

Glass Beach and Hidden Emotions

On a beach in wave country hidden from all the waves tells stories to the passerby. Shards of glass have become smooth over time, Rough edges that can no longer cut. It was a cold night sakura found she wondering along in this forgotten place. The moon cast down the only light. It has been 3 years and she finds herself thinking of a certain blonde more and more. Normally she could push the thoughts away. But alas tonight in this place the thoughts just wouldn't go away. Slowly walking see spots a person standing in the waves. But what make her heart stop are the long blonde locks flowing weightlessly in the breeze. A well built man standing 6'2" staring up at the moon. Slowly she begins to move closer until he gazes falls down upon Her. their eyes lock. Sakura feeling her legs give way falls back into a sitting position. Hers eyes still locked upon his piercing cerulean eyes. The hold such compassion and understanding and yet a deep pain no one knows of. He turns away from her as she's calls out. He gazes up at the moon again. "Who are you?" she asks. suddenly gust of wind comes from nowhere and he vanishes from sight. Returning to her hotel room she drifts into a peaceful slumber. Dreaming of what will come when she returns from her mission.

Originally a oneshot but it might become more my first fic and naru/saku is the greatest.

Critics welcomed but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own due wish

Hey all you people hope you like this piece I put together well the chapters aren't going to be very long I going to try to get them out there at once a day maybe two. But I can't make any promises I'm in the army after all.

3 Months Later

"Sakura" said pink haired ninja blinks a few times "you need to pay attention."

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei" Tsunade sighed "No point in continuing, your to distract to

concentrate, go home we'll start again tomorrow." "Yes sensei" said silently leaving.

Sakura sighed 'how long has it been two years….three years...how much

longer will you be gone Naruto? How much have you changed?' she walked towards her home deep in thought.

"You ready Naruto" the blonde ninja nodded falling into stance. "Begin" no sooner were

the words spoken then three clone appeared and disappeared just as quickly as they had

come. Jiraiya jumped back to avoid the Rasengan's coming from both sides. Quickly

forming hand seals **"Yomi no Shoutaku (Swamp of the Underworld)" **he called out only to

notice Naruto was no longer in the clearing. 'He's getting fast' pulled from his thoughts

he dodged a kunai only to find another almost upon him. Shifting left kunai barely get by

before it transforms into Naruto. Blocking a swift kick from Naruto he jumps back 30

feet create some distance 'he's getting really good, won't be much longer before he's

better than me' "That's enough for now" Jiraiya began. "Alright" replied Naruto plopping down. "We'll be heading back to Konoha tomorrow, be sure to sleep well." Finished Jiraiya walking off in the direction of the nearest bath house. Naruto sighed 'wonder what everyone's been doing, probably lots of cool missions'

Well I hope you all liked this one R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you People should know by now don't own do wish.

Well here is the next chapter I'm trying to put more in the chapters so this is slightly longer. Well the story only last as long as I stay inspired.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto woke up around 4 in the morning to begin his morning exercises then he remembered what Jiraiya told him the day before.

_**Flashback**_

"_**That's enough for now" Jiraiya began. "Alright" replied Naruto plopping down. "We'll be heading back to Konoha tomorrow, be sure to sleep well." Finished Jiraiya walking off in the direction of the nearest bath house. Naruto sighed 'wonder what everyone's been doing, probably lots of cool missions' **_

_**End Flashback**_

500 laps, 1000 push-ups, and 1000 sit-ups later Naruto noticed the slight hint of light starting to appear in the distance. Naruto sighs walking back towards the hotel room 'so today is the day, we're finally headed back to Konoha' he quickly picks up his training swords and heads off to his favorite place to train 'I bet everyone's made chunin already' finally making it, he hops up onto the boulder overlooking the ocean he removes his shirt "Well no time like the present" he quickly unsheathes his swords and starts focusing chakra into the blades. Seals begin to appear along their length and the weight increases, as he starts his kenjustu training. "996, 997, 998, 999, 1000" sweat gleaming on his body in the morning light. 'Maybe I should go for a quick swim before I head back Ero-sennin probably isn't awake yet anyway. ' turning toward the ocean he strips off the rest of his clothes and dives off into the cool refreshing waves.

A little while later back in the hotel room Jiraiya was just waking up. Quickly glancing around him, he notices that Naruto isn't in the room. 'That boy trains too much' sighing he gets out of bed and begins too pack. 'Hmm …today we start heading back to Konoha' "Can't wait to see how surprised they'll be" stats a chuckling Jiraiya. "How surprised who will be?" says Naruto walking through the door. "No one, you ready it'll take us a few days to get to Konoha. And I need to make and few stops on the way." Nodding Naruto grabs his pack and silently following behind Jiraiya.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest Jiraiya drops his pack turns to Naruto, "Naruto come here for a second" silently Naruto walks over waiting for Jiraiya to continue. "We are going to increase your weight and you going run sprints to our next destination." "Fine here" Naruto removes his jacket and shirt. Naruto puts both his arms out palms up and begins to concentrate chakra into his arms. Soon four seals appear on each hand and rise about a centimeter away from his hand. He then begins a sequence pressing the seals in a sequence and holding the last seal for a moment. He releases the seal as the weight makes his body hit the ground. Slowly the seal go back to his palm and soon fade from view. Jiraiya walks over to a tree and sits leaning up against it. "We will continue on our way when you get used to the new weight" Jiraiya pulling out his notepad.

* * *

Well I'm getting a lot of people reading the stuff but not many reviews need some critics as well as some ideas of what I should add. Suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
